Love on the Run
by fembuck
Summary: Needy has no intention of allowing the demon inside Jennifer to stay there, but banishing a demon isn't exactly easy and Needy and Jennifer are running out of time.  Jennifer/Needy, femslash, sequel to my story "Not Quite Aces"
1. How the West was Won

**Title: **Love on the Run  
><strong>Author:<strong> Janine  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Jennifer's Body  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jennifer/Needy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>What should have happened after Jennifer told Needy about what happened to her after she got into Low Shoulder's van.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is a sequel/continuation of my story Not Quite Aces

xxx

**PART I**

**Four Weeks Later**

**Motel 6**

**The Middle of Butt-Fuck Nowhere…**

Needy sighed softly as her head lolled to the side, pressing more firmly against something soft and chilled. A small shiver ran through her body, and slowly, with a supreme amount of effort, she forced her eyes open and blinked into the dull morning light shining into the room.

"Checkers," she breathed out, blinking sleepily as she looked across the pillow to meet Jennifer's pale blue eyes.

Jennifer stared at her listlessly for a few moments, her cold fingers running lazily over Needy's face tracing features that she had long since memorized. The brunette's cool fingers trembled minutely as they glided over Needy's warm skin and the blonde lifted her hand, covering Jennifer's with her own in an attempt to steady it.

Jennifer was pale, her skin having taken on a sickly grey pallor, and even after a full nights rest her eyes conveyed a deep sense of exhaustion and weariness. Her skin had broken out, and her hair was dull and lifeless. She looked like she had lived fifty years in the past few days, and when Jennifer sighed softly the sound was as weak and sickly as she looked.

Needy drew the brunette's hand down to her lips and kissed it gently, offering what little comfort she could.

"Please," Jennifer rasped quietly. "Needs, I …"

"I know," Needy interjected, kissing Jennifer's hand tenderly once more before releasing it and opening her arms to the brunette. "Come to me," she breathed out, holding Jennifer's eyes steadily, encouraging her to shift closer.

Jennifer moved without a word until her shaking hand was resting lightly on Needy's hip. Their noses bumped against each other and Jennifer stopped moving for a moment, her eyes holding Needy's as she breathed in and out deeply.

"I can't go on like this," Jennifer said sending a cool wash of air over Needy's lips. "It's not working anymore. It's not …" she closed her eyes and her body tensed, curling in on itself as a pained whimper escaped from her lips. "I'm _hungry_," Jennifer hissed, her body still tensed and coiled as her eyes opened again to reveal shining metallic-yellow orbs.

Needy blinked rapidly, trying to fight off the tears burning her eyes.

"Hold on for just a little bit longer. Just a little bit longer," the blonde whispered before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against Jennifer's. "Please, Checkers. Please," she breathed out, kissing Jennifer again and again as her hand lifted to cradle the brunette's face.

"I'm trying," Jennifer responded as her blunted finger nails dug into the warm, soft flesh at Needy's hips. "But I can't fight it forever."

Needy reached down and covered Jennifer's shaking hand with her own, then drew it under the tank top she was wearing and lifted it until Jennifer's hand was covering her breast.

"Not forever. Just for a little bit longer," Needy whispered, using Jennifer's hand to massage her breast.

Jennifer's palm was cool against her flesh and Needy felt her nipple tighten almost immediately. Jennifer's body uncoiled at the press of her hand against Needy's skin, and as the blonde's nipple pebbled beneath their hands, Jennifer perked up, her breathing picking up speed as her eyes shifted back to blue.

Needy smiled, and arched into their hands before allowing hers to fall away.

"Save a boy," Needy breathed out, meeting Jennifer's eyes with her own, holding them as the brunette began to run her thumb over the hard nub that topped Needy's breast. "Ride me," she continued wantonly, reaching out for Jennifer, trailing her fingers down the brunette's thigh until she was able to grasp it and drag it over her own.

Jennifer's chest rumbled and her eyes flashed bright blue as if lit by some internal fire. Needy breathed in raggedly, but stayed still. She had seen Jennifer's eyes do this before, and knew that it was a good sign. When Jennifer's eyes shined yellow, it meant she was hungry and dangerous. When they burned luminescent and blue, it meant that Jennifer was aroused, which was still dangerous but far less likely to be fatal.

"Alright then," Jennifer rasped, sliding on top of Needy until she was straddling the blonde. "But you better hold on, baby. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"The bumpier the better," Needy breathed out, even though she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea that her bruises were going to get some more bruises of their own.

As Jennifer's hunger increased, her love-making had become rougher, and for the past few days Needy had been experiencing extreme turbulence when they were together. A few nights before she'd actually refused to have sex wanting to give her body a chance to recuperate from Jennifer's attentions. However, part way through the night Needy had awoken to find Jennifer's leg thrown over her own, the brunette rocking against her as she stared down at Needy with parted lips and yellow eyes. Needy had opened her arms to Jennifer then and started to touch the brunette's body. Within minutes Jennifer's eyes had shifted to blue once more and her body had relaxed as Needy's lips and fingers caressed her.

"Well come on," Needy encouraged, reaching out for Jennifer and bracing her hands on the brunette's hips. "You promised me a wild ride, but all I'm getting is teacups."

Even though Jennifer had been rougher lately, it wasn't unpleasant. Jennifer never hurt her, and her body always responded enthusiastically to the brunette's touches whether they were light and playful and rough and demanding. Needy wasn't in love with the fact that almost every muscle in her body ached and would be aching even more in an hour, but she felt herself moistening in anticipation of Jennifer's touch and she knew that even though she'd pay the price for it later, she'd thoroughly enjoy herself in the meantime.

"At least it's not a teabag," Jennifer muttered through a smile.

"Whatever," Needy murmured looking up at Jennifer with a serious expression on her face, though her eyes shined with laughter. "If you could you would."

Jennifer's smile widened and her shoulders drew up as she shrugged helplessly. Needy was right, if she could've, she would've.

"Come on, Cowgirl," Needy said, slapping Jennifer's thigh. "This is _not_ how the West was won," she continued, bucking playfully under the weight of Jennifer's body.

Jennifer smirked and leaned down, pressing her lips against Needy's as her hands began to excitedly roam over the blonde's body.

She had some not-so-virgin territory to conquer.

**To be continued …**

Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated :D


	2. Another One Bites the Dust

**Title: **Love on the Run  
><strong>Author:<strong> Janine  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Jennifer's Body  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jennifer/Needy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Needy has no intention of allowing the demon inside Jennifer to stay there, but banishing a demon isn't exactly easy and Needy and Jennifer are running out of time.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is a sequel/continuation of my story Not Quite Aces

xxx

**PART II**

**Later That Day**

**Madison (The City) **

**Public Library**

Needy closed her eyes and twisted her head to the side, stretching out her neck with a sigh. The time she had spent with Jennifer that morning had been highly pleasurable, but that combined with days on the road sleeping on cheap motel beds; weeks of marathon sex with Jennifer; and being hunched over a desk reading books for the past three hours was making her body protest in exceedingly painful ways.

Sighing softly once again, Needy pushed her glasses up her nose and pinched her eyes before tiredly allowing her glasses to fall into place. She was exhausted, she ached, and she looked like ten miles of bad road, but it was all because of Jennifer and that made it worth it.

At times over the past few weeks Needy had become so overwhelmed by the task that faced her that all she wanted to do was lie down and never get up again. She was a high school student, not Dr. Robert Langdon. She didn't know how to scour obscure texts. She didn't even know how to find obscure texts! She'd promised Jennifer that she would save her, but she didn't know how she was going to do it. She still didn't. But she had to keep looking, she had to keep reading, because giving up on the books meant giving up on Jennifer and that wasn't even an option.

So, when Needy ran out of completely unhelpful books in Devil's Kettle and the surrounding areas, she and Jennifer hit the road. Devil's Kettle was a two library town, and the surrounding areas were even less impressive, but there were more libraries out there and more books and Needy was going to get her hands on as many of them as she could.

'As many of them as she could', turned out to be a shit-load of books … and completely unhelpful books at that. She found books that explained what had happened to Jennifer, and that gave a name, succubus, to what Jennifer had become. She found books that described in almost pornographic detail what succubus' did to their victims (which, unfortunately Needy already knew all about). She found many books that gave her such sordid details, but what she hadn't found was a book that told her how to reverse the process. The only useful thing some of the otherwise useless books had done to help her was give her hope that there was a book out there that had the answers she needed. In some of the books there were references to women who had been returned to their natural state after having been inhabited by a succubus demon, and those references were a lifeboat to Needy.

It wasn't much, but it was hope, and Needy latched onto it like used to Jennifer latch on to free shooters on Lady's Night. There were answers out there. She just had to find them. The question that plagued Needy, wasn't, 'Will I find the answer?' It was 'Will I find the answer before Jennifer tears into another boy like it was half-price day at the Mandarian?' And, as time went on, Needy began to think more and more that the answer to that question would be 'no'.

Needy closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. Her thoughts had taken a rather negative turn, and she didn't have time to feel put upon and depressed. Still, it was hard to put on a brave face all the time, and Needy found her eyes drifting over to where she had last seen Jennifer, hoping that the sight of her BFF would give her spirits a lift.

However, as was the story of her life lately, what she was hoping for didn't happen.

Needy's eyes found Jennifer alright, but the brunette wasn't alone when the blonde finally located her. Jennifer had moved a couple of stacks over from where Needy had last seen her, and unlike the last time Needy had made a visual check-in, Jennifer wasn't alone. The brunette was leaning coyly against the end of one of the stacks, gazing up at a man who looked old enough to be her father, while he brushed the backs of his meaty fingers over her cheek.

Jennifer's face flashed before Needy's eyes. She saw the brunette as she had looked lounging in bed earlier that morning while Needy pulled at her hands, trying to drag her out of the bed. Jennifer had looked listless and pale, and Needy had been alarmed though she had tried not to show it. Jennifer usually glowed after they made love. Over the past week the glow hadn't lasted for as long as it had at first, but immediately after their love-making Jennifer had always looked flushed and healthy. That morning however, there had barely been a change in Jennifer's appearance.

The demon inside of Jennifer was starving, and the little sustenance that Needy was able to offer it wasn't enough anymore.

Needy braced her hands on the edge of the table and pushed herself up, her heart thumping powerfully in her chest when she saw Jennifer take the man's hand and squeeze it. Needy could just make out the smile Jennifer sent the man, and then the brunette tilted her head to the side, towards the stacks and started to lead the man by the hand into the darkened rows.

Needy jerked into motion, moving so quickly that she nearly tripped over her chair in her haste to reach Jennifer before the brunette could do something that they would all regret.

Once she steadied herself, Needy immediately headed in Jennifer's direction but by the time she was only halfway to her friend, she lost sight of Jennifer as she and the man descended into the dark depth of the stacks.

Needy's heart spiked painfully in her chest as she lost sight of Jennifer, and a cold shiver of dread ran through her. She carried on, quickly moving towards the spot where she had last seen Jennifer, but there was a part of her that knew her efforts were in vain. In the same way she always knew when Jennifer arrived at her house before the brunette even rung the bell, Needy knew that she wouldn't see Jennifer again until Jennifer wanted her to.

Needy reached the stacks and immediately plunged herself into the darkness, continuing her search for her friend, only to find that the stacks Jennifer had disappeared into were only a front. They opened up into a lattice work of other stacks that seemed to stretch on as far as Needy could see. Needy stopped and listened, trying to pick up the sound of a voice or footsteps, anything that could tell her which direction Jennifer had gone in, but all she could hear was the familiar muted sounds of the library.

Jennifer was gone.

Needy stood still for a few moments longer, darkness pressing in all around her as she stared at the rows of black stacks leering triumphantly at her. She should have just picked a row and gone with it. If it was the wrong row, then she'd pick another and another until she found Jennifer or Jennifer found her. She should've …

Needy turned on her heel and headed out of the stacks the way she had come in.

xxx

Needy was staring blankly at an open book when Jennifer returned. As Jennifer took the seat beside her Needy kept her eyes focused on the open book. She was afraid to look at her best friend and get confirmation of her worst fear. However, when Jennifer's warm hand moved to cover hers, Needy couldn't resist the raven haired girl's silent plea and she turned her head to look at her.

Needy gasped when her eyes landed on Jennifer. The brunette was resplendent beside her. Her complexion was pale and creamy, vibrant in a way that Needy hadn't seen in weeks, except for immediately after she and Jennifer had made love. Jennifer's cheeks held a fetching rosy tint, making her look fresh and innocent. Her dark hair was glossy and bouncy and once again perfectly framed her angelic face.

Needy closed her eyes and angled her head away from Jennifer, trying to fight the tears stinging her eyes. She had done it. She had killed him. She was full.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer whispered, squeezing Needy's hand as she spoke. "I just couldn't wait anymore. I was _so_ hungry, you have no idea. You've been looking like a Jimmy Dean sausage patty to me for like days now, and when we got into the car this morning I just wanted to dip you in syrup and stick a fork in. I couldn't wait any longer. Honest. I would've hurt you if I tried."

"Now you've hurt someone else," Needy whispered, forcing her eyes open to meet the shining blue of Jennifer's.

"Yeah, but he was a total Chester, Needs," Jennifer breathed out, still holding Needy's hand tightly. "I told him I was sick and he still wanted to put it in. He was a complete Pervinator. I could've had someone days ago, but I waited for a bad one. Trust me, teenage girls everywhere are safer with him taking a dirt nap."

Needy breathed in deeply and then slowly released the breath. Her eyes squeezed shut again and she very deliberately breathed in and out, in and out, in and out until she felt something that resembled calm settle over her.

She had walked away. She had let this happen. She needed more time to find out how to save Jennifer, and so she had let Jennifer do what Jennifer needed to in order for them to have that time. She had made a decision just as Jennifer had, which meant that she was in no position to condemn or chastise the brunette.

"Okay," Needy murmured, finally opening her eyes and turning to face Jennifer. "He was an Uncle Molester and had it coming," she continued trying valiantly to convince herself that a straight male being interested in Jennifer was reason enough for him to die a horrible, bloody death. "How are you feeling now?" Needy breathed out a second later, allowing herself to really take in Jennifer for the first time since her best friend had rejoined her.

"Fine," Jennifer said hesitantly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she regarded Needy. The blonde's calm was unexpected. Jennifer had thought that she was going to have to grovel and plead more. She had been prepared to grovel and consequently Needy's acceptance left her feeling somewhat off-balance. "Great," Jennifer continued; her posture and tone relaxing when Needy reached out and gently touched her cheek. "Euphoric," she breathed out, smiling a little. "Like you just got done going down on me," she sighed dreamily.

"That good, huh?" Needy asked lightly though she wasn't quite able to manage a smile.

"That good," Jennifer purred, her expression turning naughty as she thought about just how good Needy made her feel when her head was nestled between her legs.

Needy's cheeks flushed at that, and she dropped her gaze away from Jennifer's for a moment, which only made the brunette smile more widely.

"How long will the good time last?" Needy inquired a few seconds later when she felt her cheeks cool. Her tone was casual, but her eyes were sharp and keen as she stared at Jennifer.

"It'll be blue skies for a couple weeks," Jennifer replied, "crappy but tolerable for another, and in about four weeks you'll start looking like a Burrito Supreme again."

"Then we better hit the books," Needy said, shoving the open book in front of her over the Jennifer before reaching for another one herself.

**To be continued …**

Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated :D


	3. Desperate Times

**Title: **Love on the Run  
><strong>Author:<strong> Janine  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Jennifer's Body  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jennifer/Needy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Needy has no intention of allowing the demon inside Jennifer to stay there, but banishing a demon isn't exactly easy and Needy and Jennifer are running out of time.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is a sequel/continuation of my story Not Quite Aces

xxx

**PART I****II**

**Two Weeks Later**

Fourteen days and two cities later they still had nothing, and Needy was starting to get desperate. There were too many books in the world and not nearly enough time for her to find, let alone read all of the ones on demonic possession and succubus'.

And, as if the sheer scope of their quest wasn't problem enough, Jennifer's assessment of how long she had before she started getting ravenously hungry was turning out to be far too generous.

Jennifer wasn't in nearly as bad shape as she had been before Madison, but she wasn't rosy, fresh and chipper anymore either. She was getting hungry and Needy was panicking at the idea of her killing again. Necessary or not, Uncle Molester or not, the death of that man in Madison was weighing heavily on Needy and she did not want anyone else's death hanging over her head. She needed to get that demon out of Jennifer and she only had a week, if that, to do it before some dirty trucker ended up a cheerleader buffet on the floor of some grody gas station washroom.

She was running out of time and she was running out of options, which is now Needy fould herself walking into a store dedicated to the occult in the industrial part of the city while Jennifer slept in their motel room on the outskirts of town.

The store looked like one of the Haunted Shacks she had seen on Scooby-Doo reruns when she was in elementary school, and smelt like old people and moth balls, but an internet search at the Front St. Public Library had told her that the store had the best collection of occult paraphernalia in the region. That meant that Needy had no choice but to clutch her mini-bottle of Purell tightly in her hand and enter, all the while praying that while the place looked like something out of _Deliverence_ that she wouldn't end up squealing like pig a few minutes later.

She kept her head down as she walked inside and stayed close to the stacks to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. She needn't have bothered trying to remain hidden however since the shop was the size of her mother's living room and she was the only one in it, other than the clerk.

Spotting a shelf of books on the back wall, Needy quickly made her way over to them, expecting to the shelf to open up into a larger area with more books. However, when she arrived in front of the shelf, she saw that it was just a shelf, just one measly little shelf and she squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her chin down to her chest as tears burned her eyes. Her fingers curled into a fist and she pressed her arm tightly against the side of her body as she began to shake faintly.

The store was worthless. The write-up she had seen on it was more promising than any on the East Coast, and it was worthless. Their selection was smaller than the discount tables at Borders.

It wasn't fair.

Needy felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

**It wasn't fair, goddammit!**

This place was supposed to be her Holy Grail. It was supposed to have the answers. It was supposed to save Jennifer! She was going to get her best-friend back, _her_ Jennifer back, and they were going to go back to Devil's Kettle and grovel at their parents feet for forgiveness. They were going to tell them some bullshit story about how they took off on the road to have some Kerouacian adventure that they could tell their future grandkids about one day.

This place was supposed to be the end; the end of the madness, the end of the pain and horror and the fear. Jennifer was supposed to get her body back, and she was supposed to get back her life.

But the place was … it was … **shit!** The place was shit, just like all of the libraries and bookstores and cities before it had been shit. She was never going to find what she needed. They were going to continue wandering the country leaving a trail of bodies behind them until one day they hit an empty stretch of land that went on for a bit too long when Jennifer was a bit too hungry and she was going to end up a Sante Fe Needy Wrap.

She was delusional to think that she was going to be able to outsmart the forces of Satan. She was just a girl, a girl at the end of her rope. It was all just too much, she couldn't possibly hope to …

Needy's mental rant halted as her eyes locked on the spine of one of the book in front of her. It was _Atrum Creatura_, the book of dark creatures. She knew that book. She had seen the name before in …

Needy blinked rapidly as her heart-rate began to increase. She shifted her gaze to the side and began to read the titles around _Atrum Creatura_. Her eyes moved from one spine to the next, to the next, and slowly a smile started to creep onto her lips. She knew these titles. She had read about all of these books. They were the one she was looking for! These were the books that had solutions instead of simply outlining the facts. The store wasn't worthless and it wasn't shit. It smelt like a bowling alley in a hospital, but it was a beautiful, wonderful, miraculous place.

"Can I help you?"

Needy jumped at the sound of the clerk's voice. She'd been so caught up in her thought that she hadn't heard his approach.

"I'm fine," Needy responded hoarsely as she discreetly lifted her hand to her eyes to wipe away the tears she hadn't realized had begun to leak from them. "I'm fine," she repeated a moment later in a stronger tone of voice.

"That so?" the clerk asked, watching Needy with an unnerving intensity.

"Yeah," Needy replied carefully. Her back straightened as she spoke and she let her eyes track to the side for a moment to plot her escape route should she need one. The store was the promise land the internet had told her it would be, but it was also scary as hell, and the R. Lee Emory clone standing in front of her staring at her like she was a juicy T-bone steak wasn't putting her at ease. "Everything's fine."

"Well then," the clerk drawled, stretching the words out as long as humanly possible, "I'll jes' leave ya to it then. But, 'fore I go, might I jes' make one little suggestion?"

Needy nodded.

"Try this one. I think it's jes' what you'll need."

The clerk reached out and picked up a book off the shelf, then handed it to Needy. The blonde girl accepted the book hesitantly, but her curiosity overwhelmed her, and as much as she wanted to keep her eyes on the clerk to make sure he didn't make any sudden moves, she found her eyes drifting down to the book in her hand.

Needy's eyebrows lifted high on her forehead when she got a look at the title, and her eyes tracked up to meet the clerks.

He had handed her the seminal – and therefore virtually impossible to find – book on Incubai and Succubai, _Animus Edo._

"Why did you give _this_ book to me?" Needy asked, watching him closely.

The clerk smiled patronizingly at her, and then shook his head and used his hand to gesture at her.

"Unusually pale skin, dark circles under your eyes, the limp … the turtleneck sweater," the clerk chuckled softly to himself and shook his head again. "A girl like you in a place like this equals jes' one thing," he continued, and then he reached out with a dirty fingernail and tapped it against the book in Needy's hand.

Needy stared at him blankly for a second, and then forced a smile onto her face.

"Oh no, I'm just … it's not … I'm working on a term paper. For school. It's just research. That I'm doing. For my paper."

The clerk was still for a moment, and then his lips curved up into a super creepifying smile.

"Sure it is," he drawled condescendingly. "Research," he parroted disbelievingly.

His eyes dropped down to Needy's neck and she had to fight the urge to reach up and touch her throat.

"If he's started to bite, it means the demon's gaining more purchase," the clerk said, holding Needy's eyes, his tone and expression sober and serious. "You won't be safe much longer, no matter how much that boy of yours loves ya. What you've been doin'," his eyes dropped to Needy's leg, and her skin flushed though she reminded silent. Not only had the clerk noticed her slight limp, but he seemed to know exactly what she had been doing to get it, "is like puttin' a band aid on an axe wound. It ain't gon' keep the demon content let alone 'appy fer much longer. Buy the book, or one day real soon you gon' end up a pizza pocket for your pookie."

Needy clutched the book tightly, squeezing until her knuckles turned snow white. Jennifer had started to bite. It wasn't much, not enough to even hurt really, but she had started to nip at Needy's skin with they were together. She had started to lick, and suck and tease the skin of Needy's neck with her teeth, and she was doing it more and more frequently, and with an increasing ardor. The night before Jennifer had actually broken the skin, which was why Needy had had to break out her turtleneck in weather way too warm for it. The bite hadn't been really bad, it was just a little wound on her neck, but when Jennifer had moved to kiss her after the bite, Needy had tasted her own blood on the brunette's lips, and a shiver had run through her. Jennifer had tasted her, and even as she parted her legs, making room for Jennifer's hand, Needy had known that the bites would get harder, and Jennifer would take more and more of her blood until she ended up lasagna with teeth, just like Jonas, Colin, and Uncle Chester from the library.

"How much?" Needy asked, focusing on the clerk once more.

If she could afford it, she'd pay it, but if she couldn't, she and Jennifer would come back to the store after closing and Jennifer could work her X-Men shit. She had been raised to follow the rules and be a good girl, and Needy didn't want to commit any crimes. Becoming a felon wasn't on her list of things to do before she turned thirty, but she was tired of life on the road and she wasn't going to let another person die on her watch. She needed that book, and would have that book, and if crime was the only way to do it then that's what would be done.

xxx

The price wasn't exactly right, but it wasn't exactly wrong either, and though it really ate into what was left of their cash, when Needy returned to the motel that evening she had the cure to Jennifer's problem safely tucked away in her bag.

The motel room was dark when Needy arrived outside the door, so she opened the door with caution, not wanting to wake Jennifer if her girlfriend was already asleep. Though Jennifer was always tired those days, she didn't actually sleep much. She tossed and turned and whimpered and jerked awake before lying down again, only to repeat the same process over and over again throughout the night.

Needy needn't have worried so much however, for shortly after she stepped into the dark motel room and closed the door, a flickering flame snapped to life in the air, and pale fingers were stained orange as Jennifer reached out and brought the lighter in her hand to the wick of a nearby candle, repeating the motion five other times until the room was illuminated by candle light.

"Cheesecake Factory," Jennifer declared, smiling widely as she waved her hands at the table, presenting it to Needy.

The table, which was now lit by flickering flames, was set for two, all of the plastic cutlery in the right place around the neatly arranged paper plates, and in the center of the table was a red rose in a vase.

"Checkers," Needy choked out, lifting her hand to her heart. "It's beautiful," Needy gushed, dropping her bag to the ground before shuffling her way towards Jennifer, her attention torn between Jennifer's face and the dinner spread on the table.

"You like it?" Jennifer asked, chewing on her bottom lip as Needy came to a stop before her. "I didn't have much time to …"

"I love it," Needy said, smiling dopily up at Jennifer. "Really, it's super," she continued, still smiling as she reached out for Jennifer and grasped her hips before she tugged Jennifer closer to her body. "Thank you," Needy breathed out, and tired as she looked, the smile that Jennifer gave Needy reached her eyes, and Needy's heart jumped up into her throat when Jennifer's cool lips met hers.

Needy pulled away from Jennifer's lips, gasping for breath as her fingers fisted Jennifer's shirt, holding onto Jennifer tightly. She didn't know why exactly, considering that she had found the answer to Jennifer's problems and that Jennifer had surprised her with the most romantic date ever, but as Needy gazed up at Jennifer's hauntingly beautiful face, she felt tears welling up inside of her and before she knew it tears were streaming down her face. Immediately after she started crying, strange sobbing sounds began to emerge from her, and then Jennifer was gathering her up in her arms and squeezing her tightly, whispering things into Needy's ear that she couldn't comprehend as she wept.

"…I'm so sorry," Jennifer was whispering as Needy's crying ceased enough that she started to become aware of her surrounding again. "I know it like sucks ass to be around me right now," Jennifer continued as she gently stroked Needy's hair. "Not only do you have to worry about me eating you, but I'm not even eye-candy anymore. You look so sad all of the time," Jennifer sighed. "I hate it when you're sad. It makes me want to kick things, but I can't kick myself. It blows being around me, but I love you, Needs. Really, I do. I promise you, I'll like fucking chew my own arm off before I hurt you. And … and I'll try not to sex you up as much, cause I know you're tired. You say you're not and you still come like geyser, but I know ..."

"Jen," Needy sighed, sniffling slightly as she reached for Jennifer's hands again. "I like it when you sex me up," she breathed out before leaning forward to press her lips gently against Jennifer's. "And it's not really that I've been sad, I've just been really, really scared for you. I love you too you know," Needy whispered, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "I didn't want to let you down."

"You're the only person who hasn't," Jennifer responded, regarding Needy seriously. "You're the only one I know I can always trust. I knew you'd figure it out. You always have really good ideas when it comes to nerd stuff," Jennifer continued, smiling at Needy proudly before she ducked her head down and kissed Needy again, a little bit longer than before this time. "But if you're not all depressed and junk then why were crying?" Jennifer asked a long while later when she finally pulled away from Needy's lips.

Needy thought for a moment and then smiled wetly up at Jennifer. "I … I think I'm happy," she whispered sounding delighted, but confused. "I think that just after a long, long time barely holding on, that I'm happy and my body just couldn't handle it."

Jennifer took Needy's hand into her face and smoothed her thumbs over her cheeks as she started into Needy's eyes.

"You really like The Cheesecake Factory, huh?" Jennifer breathed out, the corner of her lip twitching up just the tiniest bit.

"I do," Needy said, smiling a bit shyly, "but that's not why I'm so happy," she continued, reaching up to take Jennifer's hands into her own. "I found it, Checkers!" Needy said virtually vibrating with excitement as she clutched Jennifer's hands. "I found the book. We can figure out how to get you back to normal again!" Needy declared, bringing their joined hands up to her lips so that she could press them against the back of Jennifer's hands. "You'll be warm again, and full. And we can do sex without you wanting to eat me like a breakfast sausage. We can go home, Jen! We can see our mom's again!"

"Normal," Jennifer breathed out slowly. "Home," she repeated in the same foggy way. "Really?" she asked, blinking quickly before focusing her gaze on Needy again. "We can fer real fix this? Like no guff?"

"No guffing at all," Needy declared happily. "The answer is in my bag. All we have to do is open it up and read!"

Jennifer grinned at her, and then swooped in and drew Needy into a heated kiss. She was hungry, but not for the Baja Chicken Tacos that awaited her on the table. At that moment she wasn't even hungry for meat, red and stringy and dripping and so good in her mouth that she just had to have more. No, she just wanted Needy.

At that moment, Jennifer wanted Needy like she had before they'd ever gone to see those losers from Low Shoulder perform.

She wanted Needy like she had before the demon, when they would kiss for hours, feeling up each other's tits over their clothes until they were both throbbing between their legs.

She wanted Needy like she had that night when Needy modeled the first pieces of lingerie she had ever bought – or worn for that matter – for Jennifer. Needy's whole body had blushed as she had turned around for Jennifer to see the whole outfit, and she had looked _so so good_ that Jennifer hadn't been able to stay seated. She'd gotten up and she'd embraced Needy, and kissed her shoulders and her neck as her hands wandered all over the tantalizing flesh Needy's outfit left on display. She'd gone down on Needy in the middle of the bedroom that night, looking up at Needy's face as she kneeled before her, her eyes trained on Needy's face, watching the way it responded to all of the things she did with her tongue. And when Jennifer was still licking Needy's come off of her lips, Needy had lowered herself to the ground, pushed Jennifer onto her back and had two fingers inside of her before Jennifer could moan.

She wanted Needy like she had back when she was Jennifer Check, _just_ Jennifer Check. No super-strength, or cannibalism, or the ability to heal like she was fucking Wolverine or some shit ... just plain ol' gorgeous and amazing – in a completely human way – Jennifer Check.

"I wanna do you," Jennifer whispered against Needy's lips as she kissed her with messy desperation. "I wanna touch you all over so bad, Needy. I swear, my mouths watering for you," Jennifer panted, squeezing Needy's butt. "Other parts of me are getting pretty wet, too."

"But you got dinner …" Needy started to say.

"Want you," Jennifer huffed before nuzzling into Needy's neck. "We'll break into the back office and nuke it later, okay? But right now, I wanna make love to you until you squirt."

"Ew," Needy moaned as Jennifer wiggled her hand between Needy's legs, "but okay," she sighed as Jennifer began to lay kisses along her throat.

Jennifer moaned and cupped Needy possessively with her hand.

"Damn," Jennifer sighed as she brought her lips down to meet Needy's, the hand she had between Needy's legs slowly beginning to rub. "I really want to give it to you. I wish we had a strap-on."

Needy laughed softly as she tugged Jennifer towards the bed.

"We can buy one on the way home," Needy said as she smiled up at Jennifer. "Then, you can take me from behind in your own bed … because you'll be you again, and the boys of Devil's Kettle will be safe again, and you'll be home, and … and at night you can use your strap-on on me because even though you say you don't care, you like it on top," Needy continued grinning.

"You bet I do," Jennifer smiled against Needy's lips. "Let me show you how much," she breathed out, grinning wickedly as she tugged on Needy's pants.

xxx

After an hour and a half rolling around on the bed and the floor, they'd pulled on t-shirts and dragged their butts over to the table to have cold Cheesecake Factory chicken tacos and stuffed chicken tortillas. Needy heard Jennifer laugh for the first time in days as she told Jennifer about the creepy little store where she'd found the book, and the inbred-Chester who'd worked there who had freaked her out, even though he had turned out to actually be really helpful.

Halfway through dinner, Jennifer crept off to a corner of the room and a minute later produced a bottle of Zinfandel, which they poured into two plastic cups and made short work of.

They kissed some more when the wine and food were gone and then they stumbled back over to the bed.

Jennifer's hands began to roam again Needy but Needy stopped her, saying, "We need to read that book."

Jennifer had groaned and mumbled, "Gonna go to sleep now," before burying her face in one of the pillows, and Needy smiled and shook her head before slipping off of the bed and moving towards her bag.

Grabbing the book, Needy walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light before closing the door and settling herself down on the closed toilet lid. Jennifer had actually decided to go to sleep, and she didn't want the light she needed to read to disturb Jennifer. The rest she got after they made love was some of the only fitful sleep Jennifer got, and Needy wanted her to get as much of it as she could.

So, with a plastic cup full of water resting on the sink beside her, Needy opened up the cover of _Animus Edo_ and began to read.

xxx

An hour later Needy closed the book with a sigh, picked up her cup of water, and drained it. It didn't really surprise her to learn that the way to get Jennifer back would be as gruesome as the way Jennifer was lost, but the knowledge sat heavily in Needy's stomach, and after closing the book she poured herself another glass of water, and drank that down as if it actually stood a chance washing away the bad taste that what she had read left in her mouth.

Really, the ritual to free Jennifer from the demon wasn't all that complicated. All they needed was a pack of matches, a mess of raw meat, a crescent moon, a few drops of Jennifer's blood, some pictures of the members of Low Shoulder, and the book resting in Needy's lap which contained the incantation that they would need to recite at the spot where Jennifer had been sacrificed.

Supplies and location were not the problem, however. It was what would happen after they performed the ritual that was making Needy queasy.

The members of Low Shoulder were low life douchebags who deserved to suffer for their sins, but for Jennifer to come back they would have to die – in an excruciatingly grisly manner – and that made Needy's stomach all sorts of upset.

After they performed the ritual and the demon left Jennifer's body, it would divide itself into pieces and inhabit the members of Low Shoulder. The demon wouldn't be able to survive forever in pieces however, so it would have an insatiable urge to make itself whole again by making the members of band consume each other until there was only one left. When that one died from the injuries sustained fighting for his life against his fellow band-members the demon would be banished back to hell where it would stay until some other whiny, emo, wanna-be-rockstars downloaded instructions on how to free it from the internet so that they could too could be as awesome as _Maroon 5_.

xxx

It was well after midnight when Needy crawled into bed with Jennifer, and when Jennifer sighed softly and turned towards her, Needy gratefully wrapped her arms around Jennifer and held her close. It was a rare opportunity for Needy, holding Jennifer like that. Jennifer usually liked to be big spoon, and when Jennifer was feeling well they had actually gotten into wrestling matches – which Needy always lost – over who got to spoon who. When Jennifer was sleepy however, she was far more accommodating, and under those conditions Needy was sometimes able to wrap herself around Jennifer.

Jennifer normally had a personality that could fill up a room, but her body was small and fragile and Needy felt very protective of her as she held her in her arms. Jennifer was just a girl, she was a young girl who had been scared out of her mind and preyed upon by merciless predators who had taken her out into the woods and gleefully harmonized as they stabbed her.

Jennifer was her family, she was her girlfriend, and her best friend, and her confidant. Jennifer was her everything. Jennifer had been brutalized by the members of Low Shoulder. She had been terrorized and butchered all so that they could get a recording contract. Low Shoulder had sacrificed Jennifer for fame, and it was only fair that they reap the sorrows of their actions as well as the rewards.

Needy didn't want any more lives to be taken, but if the demon stayed in Jennifer more men would die and Needy would lose Jennifer forever – because no matter how much they tried to deny it, they both knew Jennifer was getting worse and that soon Needy wouldn't be safe around her.

If the demon stayed in Jennifer, Needy would pay, and Jennifer would pay, and untold numbers of innocent men would pay, but Low Shoulder wouldn't pay, and that didn't seem copacetic to Needy at all.

If Low Shoulder was made to pay for their crimes, then people would die too. Low Shoulder would die, but they would have brought the fate upon themselves. Low Shoulder's death would free Jennifer, and it would save innocent lives, not to mention allowing Needy to go back to hers.

Needy hugged Jennifer, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then closed her eyes. She pictured the last band photo she had seen of Low Shoulder, and as she pressed herself up against Jennifer's back, she sighed and crossed Low Shoulder out.

**To be continued …**

Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated :D


	4. Welcome Back to the World, Baby Girl

**Title: **Love on the Run  
><strong>Author:<strong> Janine  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Jennifer's Body  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jennifer/Needy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Needy has no intention of allowing the demon inside Jennifer to stay there, but banishing a demon isn't exactly easy and Needy and Jennifer are running out of time.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is a sequel/continuation of my story Not Quite Aces

xxx

**PART ****IV**

**Devil's Kettle**

**Five days**** later …**

The ritual went off without a hitch. They got the fire lit with the first match. The meat they got from the butcher in the next town over was bloody and messy and sizzled like success when they dumped it in the fire. The pictures of the members of Low Shoulder curled in on themselves like the dark, twisted things that the men were, and the words that Needy had been practicing for five long, anxious days tumbled off of her tongue as if she had been speaking Latin her whole life.

When Needy finished speaking, nothing happened immediately. The fire burned and sizzled, and the pictures continued to curl and blacken, but other than the sound of the fire, the chirping of birds, the hum of insects, and the sound of Jennifer and Needy's breath, everything in the clearing was still.

Then, just when Needy was beginning to despair, with a startling quickness, the fire flared, shooting a meter up into the air. As the fire flamed Jennifer gasped and threw her head back, then wrapped her arms around herself as she fell to her knees on the forest floor, choked sounds escaping from her as she stared up at Needy with scared, helpless eyes.

Needy fell to the ground in front of Jennifer and placed her hands on her thighs so that they were connected and then met Jennifer's eyes, holding them with her own in an attempt to give Jennifer some of kind of comfort and support while the demonic force inside of her began to tear its way out.

Jennifer choked and sobbed and turned so pale that she almost appeared blue. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head until all Needy could see was white and tears streamed from her eyes. She looked so stricken that Needy became terrified that the process of releasing the demon might actually kill Jennifer, but just as Needy was beginning to truly freak and started to consider putting out the fire and interrupting the ritual, Jennifer's body spasmed.

Starring wide-eyed, Needy listened to Jennifer scream and watched as her body began to violently buck again and again until finally Jennifer stiffened. She was completely still and completely quiet for five seconds long seconds, and then a whimper escaped from her and Jennifer fell forward into Needy's arms, unconscious.

xxx

It hadn't been easy getting Jennifer out of the woods and back into the motel room they had rented just on the other side of Doane's border with Devil's Kettle. Needy had had to sling Jennifer over her back and drag Jennifer back to the car. Jennifer's feet had trailed in the mud, bumping over tree roots and rocks all the way back to the car, but Needy had got them both back to the vehicle, and once she'd gotten Jennifer into the back seat she'd checked Jennifer's feet and legs for bruises and sighed in relief when she found that they looked okay.

Mercifully, getting Jennifer from the car to into their room was an easy process after getting her out of the woods, and once Needy got Jennifer's unconscious body settled on one the bed, she collapsed onto the mattress herself and was just starting to close her eyes to get some rest when Jennifer gasped and bolted upright.

"Needy?" Jennifer choked out anxiously, looking around the room the poorly lit room fearful before she looked down and saw Needy on the bed beside her.

When their eyes met, Jennifer's bottom lip began to tremble, and as she gazed down at Needy, her eyes began to shimmer with tears.

"Jen?" Needy breathed out, slowly, hopefully, seeing something in Jennifer's eyes that she hadn't seen in weeks.

Jennifer looked terrified, but she looked whole, all parts exactly where they should be. There was no distance in Jennifer's gaze. There was no hunger prowling at the edge of her consciousness. She could _feel _Jennifer again, like she had been able to before the demon, like when she could sense Jennifer coming down a hallway or knew the moment Jennifer arrived at her house.

Jennifer was Jennifer again. Needy knew it the moment she looked into Jennifer's wide, watery eyes.

Jennifer was Jennifer again, and almost as soon as Needy processed the thought and her heart began to sing with joy and relief, Jennifer began to sob.

Needy gathered Jennifer up into her arms and held her tightly, pressing kisses into her hair as Jennifer trembled and wept in her arms, her hot tears wetting Needy's chest as she cried.

Needy wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough that her shirt was damp by the time Jennifer pulled away from her chest and sniffled out her first words in minutes.

"I feel everything now," Jennifer whispered, blinking rapidly as thin trails of tears escaped from her red eyes. "All of it. I feel all of it, Needy," Jennifer practically sobbed. "I fucking ate them!" she exclaimed before dropping her head into her hands.

"It wasn't you," Needy said gently, stroking Jennifer's hair, knowing that all of the fear and the guilt and the shame and the horror that the demon wouldn't let Jennifer feel while she was possessed was crashing down upon Jennifer like a ton of bricks. "It wasn't you, Checkers. It was the demon."

"I know," Jennifer moaned, burying her face in Needy's neck again as tears begin to fall from her eyes more rapidly. "But it was my hands, and my mouth, and I remember. It's all fuzzy and jumbled like a really bad shroom trip, but I remember."

Jennifer began to cry again then, and Needy took hold of her once more. She held on as tightly to Jennifer as she could, and she pressed kisses to her hair and forehead between whispers to Jennifer that what had happened wasn't her fault, praying that Jennifer would believe her because she wasn't sure that she could handle it if she'd taken on and defeated the forces of darkness just to lose Jennifer to misery and despair.

**To be continued …**

Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated :D


	5. Reasonably Fine

**Title: **Love on the Run  
><strong>Author:<strong> Janine  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Jennifer's Body  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jennifer/Needy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Needy has no intention of allowing the demon inside Jennifer to stay there, but banishing a demon isn't exactly easy and Needy and Jennifer are running out of time.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This is a sequel/continuation of my story Not Quite Aces

xxx

**PART V**

**Epilogue**

**Devil's Kettle**

**A month later...**

When they drove back into Devil's Kettle the day after the ritual, the first thing they did was go to the cemetery so that Jennifer could visit the graves of Jonas Kosezel and Colin Gray. Needy had known a spot where beautiful wild flowers grew, and late in the morning they had trampled into the woods and picked flowers that Jennifer had then been able to lay on the boys graves.

With tears in her eyes, Jennifer had apologized for what happened to them, and promised them that she never would have hurt them if she hadn't been possessed. She told them that she knew that her being sorry and not meaning to do it didn't make being dead suck any less, but that she hoped they knew that it wasn't really her, and she promised that she'd think of them every day for as long as she lived.

When Jennifer was done, Needy said a few words about each of the boys – though she ended up saying a bit more about Colin because she had known him better than Jonas, but she tried to make her speech for Jonas really nice too – and then they left the cemetery and finally headed for home.

Needy drove slowly after they left the cemetery. She wanted to go home, hug her mother, and then fall into an exhausted sleep in her own bed with her teddy bear – which she'd sleep with because fuck other people's opinions, she'd just taken on a demon – but she kept the Camry moving at a snail's pace because she was scared shitless of what was waiting for her at home.

She'd stolen her mother's car in the middle of the night, leaving nothing but a vague note for her on the kitchen table, and then disappeared for weeks.

Needy wanted to be home, but she knew that when she walked through the door it wasn't going to be all sunshine, lollipops, rainbows and puppies.

She was going to be **deeply** in the shit.

Disappearing and taking her mom's car with her were bad, but Needy knew the most unforgivable thing she'd done was not calling home during her absence so that her mother could hear her voice and know she was alive and more or less fine. She'd known it was cruel not to call when they were on the road, but she'd needed to help Jennifer and Needy knew that she would have been too sad to be of any help to Jennifer if she'd had to listen to her mother cry on the phone, so even though she knew that it was cowardly and spineless, she hadn't called.

They stopped at Jennifer's house first since Needy was the one driving.

They rang the doorbell because Jennifer hadn't remembered to bring her key – or had lost it during their road trip – and when the door opened and Mrs. Check saw Jennifer standing on her doorstep, her eyes had immediately filled with tears and a sob had escaped from her throat before she gathered Jennifer up in her arms, and hugged her tightly against her, kissing Jennifer's cheeks and her hair between whispers of, "Thank, God."

During the trip back to Devil's Kettle they had decided to tell their mothers that they had embarked upon the teenage rite of passage known as the "road trip" in order to "discover themselves".

They had decided to say that they'd left notes so that their mother's wouldn't worry, and that they hadn't called because they didn't want to be ordered to come back home until they'd 'figured things out'.

A road trip was a weak excuse for the amount of pain and worry that they knew they had caused, but what else could they say? If they told their mothers that Jennifer had been possessed by a demon and Needy had been looking for a way to lift the curse, their moms would have just thought that they were being malicious and intentionally fucking with them, and Needy and Jennifer would have ended up seeming sadistic instead of thoughtless and self-centered.

The lie they'd come up with wouldn't make them look good, but it was far less cruel than telling the truth.

When Mrs. Check's relief at seeing Jennifer alive and healthy wore off, she lit into the both of them about where they had been, and did they know how sick she and Mrs. Lesnicki were with worry, and how could they? Did they understand how awful what they had done was? There were cops out looking for them! Reports had been filed! Search and rescue teams had been sent out! After the rash of gruesome deaths that had plagued the town, how could they just take off like that? Did they know that she and Mrs. Lesnicki had spent every night crying themselves to sleep, worrying that their daughters half-eaten corpses were decomposing somewhere in the woods? What were they thinking?

Needy opened her mouth to respond, but before she could start to deliver the speech she had prepared, Jennifer spoke up.

Subdued and red eyed, Jennifer had looked over at her mother, and with tears streaming down her face she apologized for all of the pain she had caused her. She said that she had taken off to go on the road with _Low__Shoulder_ after Nikolai had confessed his love for her. She said that Needy had tried to stop her, but that she hadn't listened, and that when Needy realized she'd run off to be a groupie that Needy had come after her because she was a really, really good friend, the best ever. She said Needy didn't call because she needed to find her before something bad happened and Mrs. Lesnicki would have made her to come home.

Trembling, Jennifer told her mother that something bad almost had happened, but that Needy had saved her, and then, with her face wet with tears and her body shaking like a leaf, Jennifer asked her mom for a hug and Mrs. Check took her into her arms and held her close, kissing her as she whispered to Jennifer that she loved her but that she was grounded for infinity plus one.

When they eventually made their way to Needy's house, things unfolded much the same way.

Mrs. Lesnicki had held Needy so tightly when she saw her that it was actually painful, and once they made it into the living room, Jennifer told her the same 'almost true' story that she had told her own mother. Needy had been grounded for two life sentences, but her mother had held her again when Jennifer was finished, and she hadn't stopped holding her for hours – when it was time to drive Jennifer back home, Needy had been forced to enter the car through the driver's side and then crawl over gear shift into the passenger seat so that her mother didn't have to let go of her hand.

For weeks after her return, Needy suffered through her mother looking at her with wounded eyes and sometimes the sight of her would make her mother cry, but every night Needy heard her praying to J.C., thanking him for bringing her baby bear back to her, and even though things at home were tense, Needy knew that eventually they'd be fine.

Needy and Jennifer had been allowed to stay home for three days after their return, but after that it was back to school and into the rumor mill.

The most popular rumor was that Jennifer had gotten knocked up and Needy had driven her up into the mountains to a secret facility where she'd gotten an abortion. But rumors about Jennifer being in rehab and Needy being her sponsor were popular too. Some people said Needy was the one who'd gotten knocked up, others said Jennifer had gone to Hollywood and shot a test pilot that didn't get picked up by a network. One rumor had Jennifer filming hair commercials in Japan, and another rumor – probably started by a boy – had them driving to California to make lesbian porn. There was even a rumor that the two of them had gone south and become drug mules.

After a couple of the weeks however, the constant buzz of conversation whenever one of them appeared eventually tapered off and things went back to as close to normal as anything could be – except that now Jennifer's kisses were exclusively for Needy and Chip refused to speak to Needy, or even acknowledge her presence.

One thing that had changed on a public scale however was that Chastity and her minions had stopped whispering lesbigay comments at Needy. It struck Needy as strange that the gay-crush shaming had stopped since she and Jennifer had started to routinely walk through the halls holding hands, which was far gayer than the waving and smiling at each other that had gotten Needy called out before.

Of course, now that they were openly holding hands and Jennifer would routinely come up behind her at her locker and hug her from behind, Needy supposed that people might not be saying anything about it because for the first time they thought Jennifer and Needy might _actually_ be lesbigay for each other, and the idea that 'mangry' Jennifer Check was sharing her milkshake with a girl was too much for their tiny brains to process.

Whatever the reason, Needy didn't really care.

Jennifer was Jennifer again, she and Jennifer were together, their mothers were finally starting to speak to them without things ending in tears, and two weeks after they'd returned home there had been a news report about the savaged bodies of the members of _Low__Shoulder_ being discovered, so Needy and Jennifer knew that the demon that had almost ruined their lives was back in hell where it belonged and that the mega-douches who had cursed Jennifer were burning along with it.

Things were good. Things were looking up. And not even High School could ruin Needy's mood.

"Ugh!" Jennifer declared, slamming her math text book shut on her desk before she dropped her head down onto it. "Doing things for myself sucks," she whined as Needy smiled at her from under the canopy of Jennifer's bed. "My brain hurts."

Needy slipped off of the bed and padded in her bare feet over to the Jennifer's desk. She'd done the homework questions Jennifer had just finished a few days ago, so she'd know if Jennifer had completed them correctly.

After returning home, Jennifer had decided to turn over a new leaf and become 'all responsible and boring and shit' since 'being hot and personable' had gotten her possessed and nearly killed her. Jennifer still had the study habits of a popular cheerleader with a fake ID however, and was therefore not quite organized enough to always keep up with her homework.

"Hard work makes the reward so much sweeter," Needy murmured, bending down to kiss Jennifer's cheek, before she urged the raven-haired beauty's head up so that she could the see the answers to Jennifer's questions.

"Well, I've worked really, really hard," Jennifer said as Needy's eyes scanned the pencil marks on the lined pages of the Jennifer's notebook. "So I better get an awesome reward. And I don't mean a gold star or a pat on the head. I want sex," she added when Needy glanced over at her.

"I always assume you want sex," Needy replied, smiling playfully at Jennifer who rolled her eyes at her before reaching out for Needy, drawing Needy's head towards her so that she could kiss her.

"I'm not a nympho," Jennifer protested. "Not anymore at least," she added more softly, her eyes dropping down to her lap as she remembered how demanding she had been with Needy's body when the demon was inside of her. She hadn't really been aware of it at the time, but she'd been humping Needy like she'd been infected with alien sex-pollen.

"If you were, I wouldn't mind," Needy told Jennifer before she slipped to her knees in front of the brunette and rested her arms on Jennifer's thigh so that she could see the other girls lowered face. "It's not like it's some horrible torture to naked wrestle with you," Needy said smiling as Jennifer finally looked at her. "You're fucking hot."

"Needy," Jennifer exclaimed smiling wildly. "Watch your fucking language. I'm a lady."

Needy rolled her eyes.

"An F-bomb is nothing compared to your reward," Needy began, looking entirely too innocent for the words coming out of her mouth as she gazed up at Jennifer. "If I'm going to pray for forgiveness, it's going to be for what we do when we go to bed."

"Oh yeah?" Jennifer asked smiling slowly, her eyes roaming over what she could see of Needy's body. "What did you have in mind?"

Needy braced her hands on Jennifer's legs and pushed up, pausing to kiss Jennifer briefly, before she flashed Jennifer a shy but excited smile and moved away from the desk over to her backpack.

Needy turned her back to Jennifer as she rummaged through her backpack, and then she stood and carefully turned so that her hands remained hidden from sight. She smiled at Jennifer when they were facing each other again, and then, with her hands behind her back, Needy practically skipped back over to Jennifer, who looked up at her, curious and excited.

Needy held Jennifer's eyes for a moment, and then blushing, she drew her hands out from her behind her back revealing a harness with a very respectably sized dildo attached to it.

"That night, you said …" Needy began uncertainly as Jennifer stared at the strap-on in her hands.

"I know, I remember," Jennifer breathed out, taking the harness from Needy and placing it on her desk before she reached out for Needy and drew her onto her lap.

"Do you still …?" Needy asked softly as Jennifer's hands began to trail over her body.

"Yeah," Jennifer sighed, kissing Needy's throat. "You bet your sweet ass I do."

Needy smiled and Jennifer nuzzled her throat as her hands continued to roam over Needy's body, leaving trails of warmth and shivery excitement in their wake.

"No backdoor action, though," Needy stated firmly while Jennifer was still being ruled by her brain instead of her cunt.

"No backdoor action," Jennifer promised. "This time," she whispered teasingly as she nipped at Needy's lips before kissing them.

"You said it hurt," Needy whined though she knew that she would let Jennifer have a go at her backdoor if Jennifer really, really … really, wanted to.

"I'm way better in bed than Roman," Jennifer said making a face as the former police cadet's name passed her lips. "I won't let it hurt. I'll take care of you," Jennifer promised, kissing the tip of Needy's nose. "I swear, I'll make your first time up the ass really romantic. You'll want me sticking things up there all the time afterwards."

"But not this time," Needy breathed out.

"No, not this time," Jennifer sighed. "I can still take you from behind though, right?" she asked as she reached for the harness.

"Yeah, of course," Needy breathed out as Jennifer picked the harness up in her hands, and stroked her hand down the length of the dildo in a suggestive way that made Needy's throb between her legs.

"Awesome," Jennifer drawled smiling widely. "Lemme strap this fucker on, lube up, and I'll take you on a magic carpet ride!"

xxx

Needy stared up at Jennifer's canopy with a dreamy smile on her face. Jennifer's left leg was thrown over hers, her arm lay across Needy's waist and her head rested on Needy's chest above her heart.

Jennifer's first week back in Devil's Kettle had been rough. Vivid nightmares had plagued her at night, stopping her from resting, and in her sleep deprived state, her mind had played tricks on her in the daylight hours as well, giving her no reprieve from the horrors she had witnessed.

Their mothers had tried to keep them away from each other as punishment after they returned, but after a couple of nights of Jennifer waking up screaming for Needy, Mrs. Check had convinced Mrs. Lesnicki to let the girls start sleeping over again.

Needy's presence in bed beside her had helped lessen Jennifer's nightmares, but it wasn't until the night Jennifer had fallen asleep with her head resting over Needy's heart that she had finally gotten a good night's sleep.

After that Jennifer slept relatively soundly the next two times she fell asleep with her head on Needy's chest and they realized that the steady sound of Needy's heart beating helped Jennifer sleep, and Needy had downloaded a heart-beat app onto Jennifer's phone for her so that she would still have the sound of a heart beating on the few occasions when Mrs. Lesnicki insisted Needy sleep at her own house.

Needy still had nightmares of Jennifer covered in blood, barfing up black porcupine tar and grinning devilishly at her from the hood of her car, and though she no longer had dark circles permanently under her eyes, Jennifer still had nightmares about half-eaten bodies and the taste of blood, but they had each other and that made things … better. Not perfect, but better, much better.

With the demon gone they had a future, they had hope, the world was once again as open to them as it was to anyone from a backwater town like Devil's Kettle, and Needy was certain that despite the madman, supernatural crap they had been through that she and Jennifer would be alright.

"Ow," Jennifer gasped sleepily, woken by Needy's elbow as it jabbed into her when Needy shifted her position slightly. "My tit," Jennifer moaned, lifting her hand to cover the breast Needy had accidentally elbowed.

"Sorry," Needy whispered as Jennifer massaged her breast.

"S'okay," Jennifer said, sleep still in her voice though it was fading fast. "You can kiss it better."

Needy smiled at that and murmured, "Can I?" as she lifted one of her hands to cover the one Jennifer had covering her breast.

"Yeah Monisat, you have my permission to soothe the burn," Jennifer sassed grinning at her.

Needy smiled and then shifted down until her head was level with Jennifer's chest and taking advantage of the fact that Jennifer was wearing a tank top, Needy pressed her lips against the swell of Jennifer's breast.

"That's nice and all, but I think my tit's still injured," Jennifer murmured when Needy pulled back. "You should kiss it some more. Just to be safe. Oh, and FYI, I think the nipple got the worst of it. You def should start there."

"Thanks for the diagnosis Dr. Check," Needy mumbled playfully, and then her hands were skimming up Jennifer's torso taking her tank top with them so that Needy could have unhampered access to Jennifer's wounded tit.

Needy tugged and Jennifer lifted her arms and Needy tugged again until Jennifer's breasts bounded into view. Needy looked down at the full mounds covetously and Jennifer's tank dropped from her fingers, already forgotten as Needy leaned forward and took one of Jennifer's nipple into her mouth.

Jennifer sighed softly and whispered Needy's name and Needy began to flutter her tongue over Jennifer's nipple, moaning in pleasure herself when Jennifer's hand moved her head, keeping Needy's mouth securely against her breast.

_Yeah_, Needy thought as Jennifer moaned and arched her chest into her mouth, _sure__they__'__d__gone__through__hell_, but together they'd managed to survive it together, and together they'd be just fine.

**The End**

Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
